Esa Cosa
by KuchikiGirl23
Summary: Este fic se llevaba a cabo en el episodio donde Law cambia de cuerpo a Smoker y Tashigi en Punk Hazard. Tashigi necesita ir al baño, sin embargo la "vergüenza" está interfiriendo y Smoker la obligará a ir si es necesario.


" **One piece y sus personajes le pertenecen a Oda sensei"**

 **Este fic se llevaba a cabo en el episodio donde Law cambia de cuerpo a Smoker y Tashigi en Punk Hazard.**

 **Comentarios constructivos pls :3**

 **Fumador x Tashigi**

 **(Si no te agrada el ship, da un paso atrás)**

" **Esa Cosa"**

Se sentía impotente, una vez más no pudo hacer nada en el campo de batalla, aquel pirata se había burlado de ellos. Miro a Smoker, se veía a si misma muy enfadada, habían cumplido ya una hora en aquella cueva tratando de idear un plan de como solucionar todo aquel lío.

Para colmo los mugiwaras también se encontraban allí, no podían dejar que escaparan nuevamente.

"Tranquilízate, piensa claro" se dijo a sí misma mientras cerraba sus piernas con fuerza, pero aquel pequeño dolor que estaba despertando ya no era algo que podría seguir ignorando.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede Tashigi? - Preguntó Smoker con el ceño fruncido y encendiendo otro habano.

\- Ah... nada, no me pasa nada. - Respondió la menor torpemente y sonriendo.

Aunque aquella sonrisa había sido más una mueca rara que lo primero...

\- Deberías dejar fumar Smoker-san, le recuerdo que está usted en mi cuerpo. Sé que es hábito suyo pero yo no estoy acostumbrada a ello.

\- Está bien, lo intentaré pero luego de terminar con éstos. - Respondió cabreado.

Realmente se encontraba de mal humor y no era para más, había sido vencido por aquél idiota pirata que estaba faltando a las reglas de su contrato como shichibukai, imperdonable.

Tashigi inflo sus cachetes y lo observó fastidiada. Realmente era difícil convencer de algo a Smoker, estaba segura de que terminaría fumando de igual forma y su situación era aún más irritable, estaba por explotar...

\- Por un demonio ¿por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? – expreso en un tono de voz casi inaudible y cruzo las piernas.

\- ¿A ti te pasa algo Idiota? Deja de poner esa cara de sub-normal, estás avergonzando mi hombría y siéntate como un macho Tashigi. - Grito Smoker.

\- No...no...puedo. - Hablo entrecortadamente, su mejilla se encontraba levemente sonrojada.

\- ¿Qué es lo que no puedes? - Enarco una ceja.

\- Seguir aguantando Smoker-san.

\- Ah... quieres mear. Entonces ve al baño tonta ¿qué estás esperando?

\- ¡No! qué vergüenza. - Se sonrojo aún más.

\- Si sigues aguantando se me va caer la verga, ya debes estar sintiendo dolor. ¿Te vas a hacer encima? si llegas a ponerme en ridículo te golpeare porque eres un hombre ahora mismo. - Mintió, jamás la golpearía pero tenía que hacer algo para que la terca muchacha fuese al baño.

\- ¡No digas eso Smoker-san! es que yo... yo... no quiero tocarlo. - El tono de su voz fue haciéndose más bajo hasta terminar la oración.

\- ¿Y quieres que lo haga yo? No hay nada de raro idiota, solo es un pene.

\- ¡Smokeeeeer-san! – Grito la menor haciendo que todo el G-5 voltease a ver la cómica escena.

Todos los marines empezaron a reír, pues la escena daba para ello, nunca se habían imaginado al Vice-almirante con las mejillas sonrojadas y sentado como una dama, sin duda alguna recordarían aquella escena toda la vida.

Smoker se levantó molesto del lugar donde se encontraba sentado, tomo a su propio cuerpo por el brazo y lo arrastró fuera de la cueva. Se alejaron lo más posible, cerca de unos arbustos que estaban a punto de quedar por debajo de la blanca nieve.

\- Hazlo. - Demando el mayor.

\- Pe…pe…ro Smoker-san, que vergüenza. - Cerró los ojos.

\- ¿Acaso nunca has visto un pene mujer? - Tomo el habano con los dedos y suspiró.

Tenía que ser paciente, tampoco se había imaginado tener que pasar por tal situación con su subordinada, la relación que tenían era laboral y tal vez había cierto cariño por el tiempo que llevaban juntos, la protegía y le deseaba lo mejor dentro de la marina... y está situación no debería incomodarlos en lo más mínimo, como buen hombre que era lo olvidaría para seguir trabajando juntos de la forma más profesional posible.

\- Vamos hazlo, no podrás aguantar más tiempo. - Se cruzó de brazos, el cuerpo de Tashigi era tan liviano, se sentía como una pluma y aquella ropa ajustada que llevaba lo asfixiaba.

Ya había desabrochado casi toda la blusa y si fuese por él andaría con el pecho al aire, como acostumbraba hacerlo... pero no podía por aquellos voluminosos senos "que molesto es ser mujer", pensó el albino.

Tashigi desabrocho tímidamente los botones del pantalón del vice-almirante, bajo la cremallera lentamente, podía sentir el miembro a punto de explotar.

Cerró los ojos, se ruborizo al igual que un tomate y bajo el bóxer, hasta sentir que había quedado liberado...

\- Vas a tener que tomarlo con una mano Tashigi, no quiero que me orines en los pies. – Decía el mayor cruzado de brazos a un costado. - Y tampoco quieres que use tus manos para eso.

Tashigi tomo el miembro y finalmente lo soltó, un alivió recorrió todo su cuerpo, se sentía tan bien que se había olvidado de la situación. "Cuanto líquido había tomado el mayor", entonces despertó pero "qué demonios" abrió los ojos recordando lo que estaba haciendo y grito al divisar el ancho pene que sostenía.

\- Shhh... ¡No grites idiota!, llamarás la atención de tus estúpidos fans. - Se refería a los marines que babeaban por la capitana con solo escucharla dar una orden.

\- Lo siento, lo siento. - Respondió intentando tranquilizarse. No pudo evitar observar nuevamente esa cosa y soltarla para acomodársela en los pantalones nuevamente.

No era para menos, se trataba del aparato reproductor de su superior. Está situación no era nada normal y para colmo era el primero que veía de un hombre adulto en toda su vida, porque el de un bebé no contaba. Desde que ingreso a la academia y se graduó de marine, no había tenido tiempo de tener ningún novio y mucho menos de experimentar el "acto sexual", lo único que sabía sobre el aparato reproductor masculino lo había aprendido en clases de salud, y por los comentarios grotescos que solían hacer sus camaradas marines durante las pocas noches en que tenían permitido beber algún poco de sake en alta mar.

No era fácil ser la única mujer a bordo en un navío lleno de hombres y tener que aguantarse los chismes estúpidos que creaban otros envidiosos cuando iban a la central "seguramente escalo a puesto de capitana por haberse acostado con el cazador blanco" "aquí nadie es estúpido, esos dos son amantes", aunque sabía que cosas como esas no debían afectarle, había días en los cuales simplemente no podía ignorarlo. Eso también afectaba y evitaba que pudiese tener una cita, ningún hombre se le acercaba pensando que ya tenía un novio y ese "supuesto" novio inspiraba terror en los demás.

Smoker-san era un hombre apuesto, varonil y con gran sentido de justicia, sin duda alguna era su tipo pero ella era su subordinada y ese tipo de relación entre camaradas estaba prohibido, aunque conocía personas que ignoraban dicha regla, pero su caso era diferente. Tampoco pensaría en que él se podría fijar en alguien como ella obviamente... ¡no, no, eso sería muy tonto!

\- Smoker-san disculpe por haber mirado, no fue mi intención.

\- No pasa nada, en cierta forma estamos a mano. – Exhalo lentamente el humo por la nariz.

La menor se asombró...

\- Disculpe ¿a mano de qué?

\- También tuve que mirar tus cosas hace un rato. - Decía el mayor mientras se alejaba dejando huellas en la nieve en dirección a la cueva.

\- ¡Ehhhh! ¿Qué miro que cosa Smoker-san? - Grito la menor, empezando a correr tras el vice-almirante.

\- Ya te dije que no grites como un mariquita Tashigi, me pones en ridículo. - Respondió el mayor, gritando también.

Ahora no solo tendría que vivir con la conciencia de haber visto lo más íntimo de su superior, sino también con la incertidumbre de que parte de su cuerpo hablaba exactamente el mayor y que pensaba de ella. No iba a negar que aquello que vio ese día era una monstruosidad y posiblemente no le dejaría conciliar el sueño y evitar sonrojarse cada vez que lo mirará al rostro desde ahora.

\- Te odio Trafalgar Law. - Grito furiosa Tashigi.

Smoker quién ya iba entrando a la cueva a paso de marimacho, sonrió de medio lado al escuchar el grito de su subordinada, juraría que eso se habría escuchado en todo el nuevo mundo y atravesado sin problema alguno el red line.

 ***Fin***

 **Espero les haya gustado xD**

 **Desde que vi ese capítulo tenía en la cabeza escribir algo sobre ello.**


End file.
